Bound By Blood
by Zared Brant
Summary: A Pokemon gets seperated from his trainer by a group of crooks known as Team Slash. This is a chronicle of his adventures.
1. The Gym Battle

Chapter 1   
---------------------Frieza's POV---------------------  
"Frieza, go!" My trainer yelled as he tossed my Pokeball in the air.   
I came out in what I knew he saw as a blast of white light that was shaped into an Eevee, then I appeared solid to him.   
"Frieza, use Thunder!"   
I focused my energy and clouds started to appear. The sounds of reverberating thunder came through the couds, and a bolt of lightning came down at the enemy Tentacool.   
I am an Eevee. My trainer, Jair, gave me the nickname Frieza because I never give up in a fight unless I am fainted.   
The Tentacool fell back down into the water, accidentally leaving behind something.   
:"What is it, Jair?": I asked telepathically.   
"I don't know. Let me check it out."   
He walked over to the item and picked it up to see what it was. After he saw it, he quickly stuffed it in his backpack.   
:"Well, what is it?": I asked eagerly.   
"Something I've got to send to Mom. She can give it to Birch for him to examine it," he answered.   
:"That doesn't answer my question. What is it?": I asked again, starting to get impatient.   
"Nothing important. Let's go find Riyka and Drake."   
I gave in and jumped in his backpack, sticking my head and front paws out so I could see.   
In about 15 minutes, Riyka, Drake, Jair, and I were back together in a clearing.   
"So, anyone catch anything?" Drake asked.   
"I didn't try. I wanted Frieza to get some experience," Jair told him.   
"I didn't catch anything either, but I battled a bug tainer. I won!" Riyka exclaimed.   
"Well, looks like I'm the only one who caught something," Drake responded. "I caught a Murkrow!"   
"Awesome!"   
"Well, let's keep going! I want to get to Rytouge City and get that Fist Badge!" Jair exclaimed.   
"What Pokemon are you going to use?" Riyka asked.   
"Well, I'm thinking Frieza, Jester, and Sprouts. They should work against that Fighting Leader!"   
"So how many badges will you have after that?" Drake asked.   
"Six! Then I'll only need to get the Mystic Badge and the Rain Badge. Speaking of which, what town is the Rain Badge in?" Jair wondered.   
"Wanin Town! They recently re-opened!" Riyka answered quickly. "But it's going to be a big challenge. It's a brother and sister team with four Pokemon each!"   
"Whoa! I'm glad it wasn't around when I started off! I'd have been tempted to go, and would have gotten my pride very badly injured!" Jair admitted.   
As we continued walking, Jair, Riyka, and Drake kept bantering back and forth, talking about music, and other stuff.   
About half an hour later, Drake started to see something.   
"There's Rytouge!"   
I started to bounce up and down with the backpack as Jair began running very fast to the city.   
"I've got to call my mom!"   
Not too long after he said that, he was standing at the door to the PokeCenter, waiting for Riyka and Drake.   
When they caught up to us, we walked in and Jair immediately let out all of his Pokemon and asked for us to be healed, as did Riyka and Drake. As soon as Nurse Janine started to take us out of the room, I saw Jair talking to his mom.   
"Well Mom, did Professor Birch know what it was?" he asked.   
"Yes! He told me it was a --"   
SLAM!   
Right then, the door slammed and I couldn't hear what was said.   
In just a few minutes, Jair was off the phone and we were all healed.   
"Well, are you ready guys?" Jair asked us excitedly.   
:"Of course!": I answered.   
:"You bet,": Jester answered in Mindspeech.   
Jester is a Mr. Mime. He looks just like a normal Mr. Mime, but has the psychic powers and brainpower of an Alakazam.   
"SAUR!" Sprouts answered, saying yes.   
Sprouts is pretty much a normal Ivysaur, but has attacks, just like me, that were made by Jair.   
"Then let's go! Do I have my club with me?"   
"Definitely," Riyka and Drake told him in unison.   
As we walked out the door, I got my first real glimpse of the Gym. It had the structural shape of a gigantic fist. And, Jair started running again.  
---------------------Jair's POV--------------------  
When we got there, we waited again, and walked in as soon as the others caught up to us.   
"Who enters this Gym?" A booming voice demanded to know.   
"I am Jair Drake and I wish to challenge the Gym Leader for the Fist Badge!"   
A young girl, about 14 came opened a door and came in the room.   
"My name is Miyako and I am the Leader here."   
"What?!?! A girl! I'll still fight! Send out a Pokemon!"   
"Think of this like the Pokemon League coverages you've seen. Have three Pokemon at the ready, and I will have three as well."   
"Not if we can help it!" A strange voice answered.   
Smoke filled the room and clouded my vision as I heard two voices, one male, one female.   
"We are Greg and Tina of Team Slash! We will win and get your Pokemon!"   
"Now it's my turn to say this! Not if I can help it! Saski, come out and spin the gasses away!"   
Saski, a Pidgeot, came out. He started spinning around and around until the gasses went away.   
When the smoke was cleared, I saw that Frieza was gone, and Mr. Mime was tied up.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I will not post the next chapter, which has already been written, until I get at least 10 reviews, because the others were already typed, and this one may take about half an hour to type. 


	2. The Transformation

Chapter 2  
---------------------Frieza's POV---------------------   
I woke up and saw myself on a machine with a Pidgeotto on the other side.   
{What kind of machine is this,} I wondered.   
I saw a few humans gathered near the machine. I recognized two of them as being the ones who'd stolen me.   
"So, boss, what will the species be after we're done?" the male human that captured me inquired of the female in front of the machine.   
"We'll call it an Eeveeotto! Machine, start!" she yelled as she pulled a switch down.   
I felt a surge of electricity go through me painfully as blue light surrounded the Pidgey and myself.   
The Pidgey screamed in pain and I felt its energies run through me, as I also felt my energies running through it.   
In a few minutes, the pain subsided and I felt different. Changed.   
I saw my reflection in the mirror and almost didn't believe it. I was no longer an Eevee! I had been combined with the Pidgey and now resembled an Eevee, but slightly larger. I also had wings the same as a Pidgeotto's. I strangely had no memory of anything before the combination.   
"Good! Lock it up, Greg! Right inbetween to the Jifairy and the Quilmeleon!" the female ordered.   
"Yes, ma'am!" the male I now knew as Greg replied. Then, he picked me up and carried me to a cage. On my right was something that looked mostly like a Clefairy, but shorter, more round and with Jigglypuff eyes. On my left, a creature that resembled a Quilmeleon with the normal red fur, but with the brighter red stripes of a Charmeleon. It had piercing blue eyes and a fire on it's back, with the normal mohawk and fire on the back. It had a Charmeleon flame on the end of it's tail, and small wings that made it look like it couldn't fly very well.   
After Greg walked away, I decided to strike up a conversation.   
"Hello. My name is... well, I know that I am an Eeveeotto. That's all I know."   
The Quilmeleon looked at me with his understanding blue eyes and replied, "They didn't tell you about anything before you were transformed?"   
"No. I think my name was something ruthless."   
"Interesting."   
"Yeah," I got a wicked look on my face. "Do you feel like being ruthless? I think I can get us out of here! Want to try?"   
"The last one that tried didn't come back. Are you sure you want to do this?"   
I laughed a little. "I have no doubts. I think you're wondering if YOU are sure about it!"   
"Well then, let's go!"   
I started bashing against the cage and encouraged the two crossbred Pokemon nearest me to do the same.   
CRACK! The cage door had busted open! Soon after, the cages for the other two were open.   
"Let's free some of the others!"   
I walked up to a cage holding something that looked like a Dratini that was almost black with a smale flame on the end of its tail. There were a pair of horns on its head and silver stripes on it's back with silver stripes like a Growlithe.   
"Stand back! I'm here to help!"   
I continually ran into the cage with my head to bust it open, and eventually, the door slammed inward. An alarm went off, and I took to the air, heading for a door to see Quilmeleon torch it so we could get through.   
When we got out, I counted and there was a total of thirteen of us.   
"Everyone, state your names and species. I don't remember my name, but I am an Eeveeotto!"   
The Quilmeleon stood proudly and shouted, "I am a Quilmeleon by the name of Lavaflow!"   
The Jifairy, as Greg's boss called it, stood up and yelled, "I am a Jifairy named Faerie!"   
"Call me Firestorm! I use my species name!"  
yelled something with a basic Dratini shape with a small horn and a Charmander flame on the end of its tail. It was oddly colored like an Abra and had electric sacs like a Pikachu, with fangs as well.   
"I am an Umporeon by the name of Articris!" said another Pokemon. This creature was entirely black like Umbreon, but had the frilly things on its head like Vaporeon. It had a tail like a Vaporeon, but long ears like Umbreon. It also had the yellowish-orange circle markings.   
"Call me Shockwave! I'm a Jolticune!" This was a creature with blue diamonds on her like Suicune, with Suicune ribbons, mane, and yellow ears, but a main Jolteon body.   
"I am Charsquirtar! That is also my species!" A cross between a Charmander, a Squirtle, and a Bulbasaur cried out. It had a main Charmander body, but was mainly blue, with a bulb on its back (green) and a red tail flame.   
Then, the Dratini creature I rescued came to what I assume is a Dratini attention stance. "I am Flamea, a Raitini!"   
A strange Espeon, Vaporeon, and Pidgeot combination stood up and yelled, "My name is Myst, and I am a Pidgesvapron (pronounced : Pidg-es-vap-ron)!"   
"I Nan! I am Nagthran!" A primitive-looking creature announced. He mainly had a Nidoking's legs, a Machamp's body, and the head of a Ninetales. He was evidently one of Team Slash's first experiments in crossbreeding.   
"Pleased to make your acquiantance, young Eeveeotto! Talon is my species, and my name is Blade," this bizarre Pokemon attoned. It had a strange brownish scaley skin. His head resembled an Arbok's with the horns of a Gyarados. He had large Golbat wings sprouting out of his back, and he stood upright. Standing, he was the size of a 13 year old boy.   
"I am known as Pele, named after the Hawaiian volcano god! I am an Arcazard!" The booming voice yelled. I looked and saw an obviously fully evolved Pokemon. It had the body of a Arcanine, Charizard wings, and the tail was made of pure fire. It's eyes were red and it's feet had much bigger claws than an Arcanine normally would have.   
"I am a Steelatar named Crusher! I am a good Pokemon, besides my name!" His entire body was covered in steel, but looked like a Tyranitar otherwise, except for being as big as a Steelix.   
"Well, that is all of us!" I yelled, "Where shall we go?"   
I started preening my new feathers as I waited for someone to reply.   
"I wish to go back to my trainer!" Firestorm blurted.   
FLASH!   
"Frieza, go!" My trainer yelled as he tossed my Pokeball into the air.   
I came out in what I knew was a blast of white light that was shaped into an Eevee, then I appeared solid to him.   
"Frieza, use Thunder!"   
I focused my energy and clouds started to appear. The sounds of reverberating thunder came through the couds, and a bolt of lightning came down at the enemy Tentacool.   
I am an Eevee. My trainer, Jair, gave me the nickname Frieza because I never give up in a fight unless I am fainted.   
The Tentacool fell back down into the water, accidentally leaving behind something.   
:What is it, Jair?: I asked telepathically.   
FLASH!   
"Eeveeotto, are you ok?" Jifairy asked me, standing beside me.   
"Yeah. But now I have something for you to call me. From here on in, I am known as Freiza! And I know that I can do this!" I told them, :Hello!:   
"WHAT! Where did that come from?!" Quilava yelled.   
"It was me," I answered him. "I can speak telepathically!"   
"No way! That's cool!" Articris announced.   
I started walking north, using my acute sense of direction, and motioned the others to follow me.   
BOOM! The path before us blasted apart and Greg and his female partner were there as soon as the smoke cleared.   
"Not so far, little Eevee! You and your friends have caused us to much trouble! This might slow you down! Firestar, go!"   
The female threw a black Pokeball and a blood-red light came out, forming eventually into a solid Ninetales.   
The Ninetales, as if on a mental order, shot out a burst of flame at me. I jumped backwards and Articris shot a blast of water at the flame, dousing it. Then, I focused my energy and watched clouds forming over the Ninetales and the two members of Team Slash. Suddenly, a blast of lightning noisily came down and shocked them in a roar of thunder.   
As the lightning zapped them, Articris focused another blast of water to strengthen the lightning. They started running off, and I gave them a little long-distance zap for the fun of it.   
It was dark out, and I think we were all starting to get tired. Lavaflow seemed to get what I was thinking, and started a fire after Crusher gathered up enough firewood into the now-burning pile to last all night.   
I heard Shockwave yawn, and then I fell asleep as soon as I hit the ground, with Crusher curled around us to protect us. 


	3. I Remember!

Chapter 3  
---------------------Frieza's POV---------------------  
In the morning, I was one fo the first in our group to wake up. The others that were awake were Lavaflow, Crusher, Articris, and Firestorm.   
I set up into the sky and scouted the area. It looked familiar, but I wasn't sure why.   
FLASH!  
"Well, let's keep going! I want to get to Rytouge City and get that Fist Badge!" Jair exclaimed.   
"What Pokemon are you going to use?" Riyka asked.   
"Well, I'm thinking Frieza, Jester, and Sprouts. They should work against that Fighting Leader!"   
"So how many badges will you have after that?" Drake asked.   
"Six! Then I'll only need to get the Mystic Badge and the Rain Badge. Speaking of which, what town is the Rain Badge in?" Jair wondered.   
"Wanin Town! They recently re-opened!" Riyka answered quickly. "But it's going to be a big challenge. It's a brother and sister team with four Pokemon each!"   
"Whoa! I'm glad it wasn't around when I started off! I'd have been tempted to go, and would have gotten my pride very badly injured!" Jair admitted.   
As we continued walking, Jair, Riyka, and Drake kept bantering back and forth, talking about music, and other stuff.   
About half an hour later, Drake started to see something.   
"There's Rytouge!"   
I started to bounce up and down with the backpack as Jair began running very fast to the city.   
"I've got to call my mom!"   
Not too long after he said that, he was standing at the door to the PokeCenter, waiting for Riyka and Drake.   
FLASH!   
I flew rapidly back to our campsite, and saw that everyone was awake and cleaning the campsite so that nobody would know we had ever been there. I called out to Articris, Lavaflow, Faerie, and Flamea. These Pokemon were my best friends so far out of the group, and I felt that I could trust them with anything.   
Being unsure about using my loud voice, I started talking to them in what I now called Mindspeech.   
:I have a problem. I had another flashback, and I have more of an idea of who I was.:   
"Who do you think you are, Frieza?" Articris wondered.   
:"I think I was stolen from a trainer named Jair.:   
"Jair? You mean Jair Brown?" Lavaflow asked inquisitively.   
:"You've heard of him? Amazing!":   
"He was said to have found a new evolution stone on a beach," Lavaflow informed me.   
I started pacing back and forth, trying to remember this. Then, I rememberes the first vision.   
:"That's what it was he found! What does the stone look like, and what is it called?":   
"It's an Ice Wing Stone. There were once two legendary stones, among others, known as the Ice Stone and the Wing Stone. An Ice Stone looks like a miniaturized stalactite and is clear. A Wing Stone looks like any other elemental stone, except it has an eight-pointed star design with 'stone wings' protuding upward from the right and left sides."   
:"So what does an Ice Wing Stone look like??? A clear wing Stone in the form of a small stalactite with wings?": I asked rhetorically.   
Interesting, I thought as I led us back to the group.   
After I told the rest of the group about my second vision and everything I had talked about with Lavaflow, Articris, Faerie, and Flamea.   
"I wish to go to my trainer as much as you do, so I will help you until we find Gary Oak and/or (whichever comes first) Jair Brown. I will fight by your side!" Firestorm spoke.   
"As will I!" Crusher, Shockwave, and Charsquirtar replied in unison.   
"You have saved my life, I am going to save yours!" Flamea, Myst, and Blade atoned.   
"I with you! Nan at side all time!" Nan grunted loyally.   
"To honor the volcano god for which I was named, I shall join this team!" Pele yelled triumphantly.   
"My relative Polaris once helped a Psytini and another group. I shall keep up the reputation she earned!" Articris cried out.   
"We were imprisoned with you! You encouraged us to break out of the Team Slash holding centers. We will stay with you!" Lavaflow and Faerie told me.   
A whole new world opened to me. Now I realized that I could trust all of these crossbreed Pokemon as friends.   
Suddenly, a light went on in my hand, and I remembered everything. Jair, Riyka, Draconis, Ankylo, Jester, Foxtrot, Sprouts, and Saski. All of these names and more came into my head! Pictures flooded my mind to accompany the names.   
:"I remember everything!":   
---------------------POV Change---------------------   
I watched the group from the trees. I wondered what I should do with this little team. The strange Eevee shouted with his mind that he remembered everything after the rest of his team declared their friendship. With my psychic prowess, I felt a surge of memories and emotions flow through its mind. I wondered..... 


End file.
